


Visions

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a clairvoyant who keeps receiving phone calls from Sasuke Uchiha, a man who is searching for his brother. What happens when Naruto suggests that he help Sasuke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

The sound of the phone ringing filled the apartment again, blasting through the room to alert Naruto that he had a call in less than four hours. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, cursing his foster mother for calling him for the fifth time that day. Naruto knew she worried about him living so far away, but it couldn’t be helped. He was still wet behind his ears as far as being a detective went, and he still had some learning to do. Naruto was always the kind of person that went into things head first and ask questions later, much like his move five states over. 

He didn’t know anyone in Otogakure, and he seemed to have issues when trying to make friends with the locals. So far he had pissed his neighbor off because he ran over the man’s prized roses. Every time Naruto pulled into the driveway, Zetsu was there waiting on him to see if he would run over any of his other plants. It was annoying, but at least it was some attention to make Naruto feel like he existed. There were days he doubted that he was alive and was only dreaming until he died. It was a legitimate fear Naruto felt since he had watched The Matrix. His friends made fun of him for it and never let him live it down. It didn’t help when what he saw messed with his head as well. There were some things Naruto had seen that he wished he never had and they made him doubt reality sometimes. 

He picked up the house phone and saw the name Sasuke Uchiha flash across the screen. Naruto frowned and shook his head. Ever since he had his phone hooked up the man called almost every day. He left messages but Naruto would never call back or pick it up. It wasn’t his business and if Itachi wanted to speak to Sasuke, he was sure he would call. Naruto placed the phone back into the cradle and flopped onto his bed, arm falling over his eye to block out the light. He was fed up with Sasuke calling here and should have gotten the hint that Itachi wasn’t here anymore. Naruto wondered why Itachi had never told his brother that he had a new number unless he disconnected it for this very reason. Irritation worked through Naruto’s mind at the whole ordeal and he groaned. 

Soon enough the answering machine picked up, the woman’s generic voice filling the room. Naruto never set up the phone himself, thinking it was just a waste of time since people knew his number. He was unique, his mother having told him that since he was young. Naruto had a gift of finding people since he was a clairvoyant. The ability he had freaked people out until they were used to it and realized that Naruto could turn it off and on. It had taken years for him to perfect it to the point where he didn’t have to wear gloves. 

“Itachi, please, you have to come home. I’ve been by your apartment twice and you weren’t fucking home. I know that you don’t want to see any of us but Mother is not well and it’s only a matter of time.” The man’s familiar voice was ridden with desperation, like Itachi was his last hope. It was that tone that had Naruto sitting straight up on the bed, eyes wide. He knew he had to help Sasuke when those words reached his ears. They made Naruto think of a mother who had lost her child and he couldn’t find her for weeks. Naruto didn’t know where the pull came from but it resonated in his soul. 

“Hello, Sasuke?” Naruto said after hitting the green button on his phone and answering. He didn’t know how well the other would take him answering the phone. 

“Who are you? Where’s my brother?” The desperation that had bled into the baritone earlier was gone, replaced by something else, accusation. 

“I’m Naruto, I moved here not too long ago and this number was assigned to me. Your brother doesn’t have it anymore, I’m sorry.” Naruto explained, hoping that he could keep Sasuke on the phone long enough to say that he could help him. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you then. I’ll hang up now.” 

“No, wait! I can help you find Itachi.” Naruto said before the other could hang up. He felt for this man and wanted to help him find out what had happened to Itachi. It wasn’t like Naruto didn’t have the ability to do so. 

“How?” Sasuke’s tone was unbelieving as the word was sneered in his ear. 

“I’m a clairvoyant and can track him. How long has he been missing?” Naruto asked, resting his elbows on his knees as his feet went to the baseboard of his bed. 

“A clairvoyant? No thank you.”

“I’m the real deal! I swear it! I know fakes give us bad names, but I can find your brother!” Naruto protested when he heard the hesitancy and the resolve to hang up the phone. 

“How do I do know that?” 

“I can’t prove it over the phone obviously.” Naruto rolled his blue eyes and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He didn’t know how he could hook Sasuke into meeting him. The number was a local one. Sasuke was closer to Naruto, which was a good thing. 

“Then we meet up tomorrow at the Coffee House over on Sixth Avenue at noon. I’ll bring something along with me, and you’ll prove that you’re the real deal. If you fail I never want to hear from you again. I will ruin you so that you will never work in this town again.” There was resolution and a threat in Sasuke’s voice, Naruto didn’t need his gift to know that. He went to say something before the line went dead and cursed when he realized Sasuke hung up on him. 

It seemed the man was a prickly bastard and would be hard to deal with. Naruto was used to the type but he had never felt as infuriated as he had now. There was just something about Sasuke that crept under his skin even though he had spoken to him only one time. If Naruto could survive this whole endeavor he would proclaim himself a saint. He didn’t know what kind of business Sasuke was in to make a threat like he had, but it seemed like some shady stuff. 

The phone slipped from Naruto’s fingers and was placed back on the cradle. He didn’t know if he could find Itachi; the trail might be cold by now since so much time had passed. Naruto wasn’t even aware of the circumstances of why Itachi cut ties from his family, but he would have to reserve his judgment until he knew the story. 

This would be a case that would haunt him, Naruto knew. He hated dealing with missing persons since everything could go wrong in the end and the person was dead. Telling the family was the hardest part of his job, and Naruto hated it with every fiber of his being. There were times that they couldn’t handle the news and refused to believe that their loved one was dead. Naruto felt sorry for them and tried to offer them condolences about their loss, but he was always shoved away as if he had been the one who had done the deed. It was a never ending circle that surrounded his kind. They weren’t accepted by society; even the creatures were treated better than what they were. 

Naruto knew about the creatures that lurked in the dark, waiting for prey to stumble into their lair and come under their radar. The public wasn’t aware of what laid in wait for them, and Naruto hoped that day never came. He had worked with many people who hunted what lurked in the shadows of the night, Hunters they were called. Hell, he had even covered their tracks for them when they were accused of murder and other such things. 

He never dove deeply into their world, not wanting to become a target of such creatures. Naruto knew simple protections to keep him safe, and he always kept salt on him just in case. He wasn’t stupid and knew that one day something would come looking into his connections to with the Hunters. But until then, Naruto would enjoy his life as it was. He didn’t need to worry about dying just yet. 

Standing from the bed, Naruto stretched his frame to the ceiling and listened as his back popped. He had a case waiting for him in the kitchen--a missing little girl that needed his help. He didn’t know if she was dead or not, but Naruto held some hope. He’d had it shattered before on his first case back home, and he vowed it wouldn’t happen again. 

Naruto rubbed his eyes knowing that it would a long night. The smell of coffee filtered through the air as it brewed. The caffeine would be enough for now to keep him awake. He refused to use energy drinks, knowing that his heart couldn’t take the bombardment of taurine rushing through his blood. His deformed heart valve had never been operated on since his mother hadn’t been able to afford health insurance when it had been discovered at the tender age of six before they died. But despite that, Naruto was able to live like a normal child. His caffeine intake was limited and he could live with that. 

The cup of coffee was ready as he sat down at the table. Naruto gazed at the files and rubbed his temples. The little girl’s toy was laying among the case file, having been dropped when she was kidnapped. Naruto had put off touching it until he was alone in his apartment. He was afraid of what he would see when he touched hit and if it was too much, he needed to be alone. After a violent vision, Naruto was so sensitive that he couldn’t control his ability, and he would lose himself. 

At least he had the comfort of his old quilt that his grandmother had made for him. Whenever Naruto suffered from such a violent vision he would wrap himself in it and be comforted. He pulled the blanket from the opposite chair and placed it on his lap. Long fingers played with the patchwork as he took a sip of his coffee, the hot liquid soothing his nerves as he cleared his head. If Naruto went into this vision so rattled he wouldn’t be able to concentrate and intensify things to the point where he couldn’t make heads or tails of what happened. 

The cup was set to the side as a long sigh left his lips. This was the moment that would tell him what fate fell to little Moegi. Reaching his left out, Naruto called his power to the surface and allowed it to dance along his skin. It called to the toy, coaxing it to tell the story that no one else knew. Naruto closed his eyes when he felt the pull to his mind and the world around him around him disappeared. 

Moegi’s room came into focus. Toys littered the floor and curtains flowed in the night as the wind pushed against them. The screen on the window kept the bugs, but soon it was ripped by a pale hand. Naruto watched from the spot in her arms as a dark figure entered the room, eyes glowing red in the small bit of moonlight that filtered into the room. Dread filled his stomach as the man moved closer and a hint of fang glittered in the moonlight. 

A vampire. Naruto felt distress at the revelation as Moegi was taken from her bed. Her eyes opened and were immediately caught by the hypnotizing red ones. Naruto could only watch, learning long ago that he couldn’t call out to warn the victim. His heart lurched in his chest as the girl was fed on, the white fangs sinking into her skin. Crimson red painted the white nightgown Moegi was wearing, bleeding down into the rest of it as her life was taken from her. 

The vampire looked up for a moment and seemed to be searching for something in the room before returning to his meal. The way he was feeding led Naruto to believe that he wasn’t an old one but he was far from the mindless fledging. If he was a young vampire, Moegi would be torn from limb to limb while he fed. Naruto was too familiar with that particular type of death, having witnessed it too many times through a lock of the victim’s hair. 

Naruto couldn’t watch the life leave the little girl’s eyes and closed off the vision. He shivered as he dropped the stuffed rabbit to the floor and clutched desperately at his quilt. Tears filled his eyes as he laid his forehead on the table and cried. Naruto had never wanted to see a child die that way. He knew that vampires preferred to feed on children; their blood was sweeter than an adults and was an addiction to them. 

He wept for an hour with his fingers curled around the fabric in his hand. It offered some protection to him as visions flared into Naruto’s mind, happier than the one than he just witnessed. Naruto was in the field he used to play by his house, the tall grass swaying in the breeze that came in from the ocean. Naruto was running around with a smile on his face. Some of his teeth were missing which made the scene that much more endearing. He was happy, his father was coming home from a fishing trip and had promised to bring him a surprise. 

Naruto lost himself in the memory, allowing it to wash away the despair he had felt earlier and fell into a deep sleep slumped over his table. His fingers were curled into his lifeline, his unconscious mind knowing that he would spiral down into a nightmare that Naruto didn’t need right now in his life. 

~*~

The Coffee House was bustling as usual since it was midday and the offices surrounding it were taking their lunches. Naruto didn’t like it but it was what Sasuke had demanded of him and he never turned a potential client down. It wasn’t the money that motivated Naruto but the chance that someone could come home whole and alive. Moegi’s death was still in his mind as it lurked on the edge of his consciousness, waiting to strike. 

Naruto hated crowds and the nervous energy they emitted around him. He may have been a clairvoyant, but there some energies he could feel as well crawl on his skin. Naruto ordered his food and drink before making his way to a table. He sat down on the chair and watched the flow of customers trickling in and out of the shop. He didn’t know how he would recognize Sasuke since it hadn’t been discussed over the phone. Naruto had been stupid in not getting that information but there was nothing that could be done about it. 

The lunch crowd slowly dispersed and Naruto wasn’t left with many people to choose from. He wished he had planned this little get together better so that he wouldn’t be blindly seeking out a stranger. Naruto drummed his fingers on his table and a new wave of customers entered the coffee house. The doors never stopped moving in the place when it opened. It always amazed Naruto just how many people entered through the doors on a daily basis. 

His interest waned in the new faces after a few minutes. There was no one who came in that could have been Sasuke since Naruto could hear people give their orders pretty clearly. Naruto tore his eyes away from the customers and went back to the napkin. He pulled a pen from his messenger bag and began to draw on it, just little doodles that didn’t mean anything. 

Naruto rested his head on his chin as he thought about leaving. It was obvious that Sasuke thought he was hoax and that this was just a joke. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone had called him to meet somewhere and never showed up. The situation happened all too much for Naruto’s tastes and while he would have loved to turn everyone away, there was some part of him that just had to help people. 

His thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their voice and Naruto looked up at someone who bore a slight resemblance to the vampire from his vision. He frowned for a moment before pulling his lips into a warm and welcoming smile. Naruto didn’t know if the man before him was Sasuke and he prayed very hard that he wasn’t. 

“Naruto, right?” The man asked, not even offering his hand in greeting. 

Naruto thought the action rude and uncalled for since his mother had instilled manners in him by the way of violence. One too many hits in the head had him learning his manners faster than he had learned the alphabet. He ignored the rudeness and gestured to the chair before him. There was no doubt in his mind that the man was Sasuke with the way he acted and the voice matched what he heard on the phone. 

Sasuke was taller than what Naruto had thought. The deep voice on the other end didn’t match up to the perfectly styled hair and pale skin. Naruto had pictured someone a bit on the short side that wasn’t Asian. Of course, he didn’t think Sasuke was generous with the scowl that was on his face. Naruto knew in an instant that it was a permanent fixture on his face when it didn’t change when Naruto engaged him. 

“Yeah, I’m Naruto. You’re Sasuke?” Naruto asked as he pulled his napkin off the table and placed it in his bag. 

“I am. So first thing’s first, I want you to tell me something about this.” Sasuke said as he grabbed a stuffed dinosaur that was weary from age from his briefcase. 

The toy was handed over as if Sasuke didn’t want to part with it. Naruto could tell by the look on his face that he was afraid it would be stolen from him. He took it gently so that Sasuke could see he didn’t mean any ill will towards him. Naruto looked at the stuffed toy and could tell it was greatly loved. It had been patched many times over but the dinosaur still had some charm to it. Naruto thought Sasuke was still rude and a bastard with the way he watched Naruto like a hawk as he handled the toy.

Naruto carefully removed a glove from his hand touched the dinosaur and almost immediately he knew everything about it. It broke his heart to see the hard work Itachi had put into buying this small animal for his brother. He could see Itachi speaking with the shop owner about how he had worked for two months to save up the money for the dinosaur. He watched as Itachi left the shop and hopped onto his bike, pedaling away and heading home with excitement. 

Sasuke watched as his brother pulled up to the porch and left his bike leaning on it. He grinned widely when he saw Itachi and went racing down the steps to greet his brother. Small, chubby arms wrapped around Itachi’s waist in a hug as he looked up adoringly at his brother. 

“Hi, big brother!” Sasuke said with a wide, innocent smile. It was so damn cute that Naruto couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips when he saw it. 

“I have a present for you, Sasuke.” Itachi said as he pulled the dinosaur from the basket on his bike and handed it over to his little brother. 

Sasuke’s face brightened up that much more when Itachi handed him the bright green and purple dinosaur. He hugged it to his chest as he glanced up at his brother with nothing but adoration on his little face. Once again he hugged Itachi with the dinosaur in the middle. 

“Thank you! I’m going to name him Roary!” Sasuke said when he detached himself and ran back up on the porch to play with his new toy. The smile on Itachi’s face was pure joy from giving his little brother a piece of happiness in their lives. 

Naruto knew he had enough so he pulled himself out of the vision and gave the dinosaur back to Sasuke, their hands brushing against each other. But instead of getting a vision, there was none. Perplexed, Naruto put his glove back on and gave Sasuke a searching glance. He wanted to know why he couldn’t see anything pertaining to the man like any other normal human being. 

“So?” Sasuke asked as he gently placed Roary back into his bag and leaned forward, examining Naruto with a look of his own.

Naruto wasn’t sure what Sasuke was searching for but he knew he needed to tell Sasuke was what he saw before any of this continued. He took a deep breath as he thought about how to word everything that was in the vision. Naruto never had a problem telling people before and yet for some reason he didn’t know how to word everything now. It was a feeling that he never experienced before. 

“Well then, I see this was a waste of my time.” Sasuke said with a sharp tone as he grabbed his briefcase and started to stand. 

“His name was Roary and your brother gave him to you after coming home one day late.” Naruto said before his mind could think. The words had at least made Sasuke pause in his movements and glance down at Naruto with unreadable dark eyes. 

“You treasured him greatly because he was the first new toy you had ever owned.” Naruto continued when Sasuke sat back down and placed his hands down on the table top. “You hugged Itachi twice that day, when he came home and when he gave you Roary.” 

“And you prove me wrong.” Sasuke mused as he sat back in his chair and studied Naruto. “How is it that you’ve managed to stay so low key, Naruto? I performed a background check on you and found out some interesting things about you.” 

Naruto stiffened in his chair, he knew full well what his background consisted of and it had caused him some trouble with his profession. A frown marred his lips as he thought of how Sasuke could use his past against him. There were other people who had threatened to reveal it to his superiors, but they didn’t have the pull. Naruto idly wondered if Sasuke had any power to back up his threat. 

“I live my life the way I want and I’m always on call.” Naruto answered reluctantly. He fiddled with the edge of his shirt with his left hand nervously, wondering just where Sasuke was going with this. 

“Good enough, I suppose. If you do not find Itachi, I will ruin you.” Sasuke threatened, his eyes narrowing to make him appear more menacing. 

“There’s no need to worry, you’ve seen my success rate.” 

There was no way that someone like Sasuke Uchiha didn’t look at his records without looking at his number of solved cases. He would find Itachi but Naruto couldn’t guarantee that Itachi was alive. It could be that he was dead already and his corpse was rotting somewhere in the ground or even a lake. Naruto hoped that wasn’t the case for Sasuke because he could see just how much his brother meant to him. 

“I will be accompanying you on this endeavor to make sure that you do not waste my time and money. And this isn’t up for debate, my word is final.” Sasuke said quickly as Naruto started to protest. 

There had never been a civilian to go with him on his hunt for a missing person and Naruto felt slightly irritated. Naruto hated the idea but knew he couldn’t argue with Sasuke since he would be making quite the sum from this particular job. He had tried to deny the money but Sasuke wouldn’t let Naruto reject it. The motion had Naruto stumped and he tried to figure it out as they argued in the small cafe in heated whispers. 

The argument continued until Naruto relented with a deep huff and a crossing of his arms. He didn’t know what to think of Sasuke and his need to go with Naruto on this search. But if the bastard wanted to go with him, then Naruto had no choice. Besides, he doubted Sasuke would allow Naruto into Itachi’s apartment without him there to make sure nothing was stolen. It just seemed that it was the type of man Sasuke was. 

~*~

The daylight was a bit harsh after being inside for a few days and Naruto had to squint his eyes as they adjusted. He had gotten what he needed from the apartment and Naruto was relieved that the vampire from Moegi’s murder wasn’t Itachi. All it had taken was a picture of Itachi to show Naruto just what he needed to see and to make the connection with Moegi. There was still the fact that the vampire still resembled Sasuke in some way and that bothered Naruto more than anything. He hadn’t told Sasuke about the little girl’s murder nor had he asked about any relatives that might have disappeared recently. 

It would be a strange question to ask before Naruto explained to Sasuke that vampires were indeed real. He didn’t know how to broach this subject with the other man as they walked down the stairs to the ground floor. Naruto knew that Sasuke was dying to ask him questions with the way he kept passing side glances at him every so often. Naruto didn’t want to speak of the creatures that lived without the knowledge of humans in the open. It was hard to tell just who was listening in on him and he didn’t want to risk his life. 

When they slid into Sasuke’s car, Naruto leaned back into his seat and let a breath out. He only had to wait a moment for the question to come out of Sasuke’s lips. Naruto had a lot of information to sort still and he closed eyes and signalled to the other man to give him a few moments. 

It took several long minutes for Naruto to get everything he had seen in the apartment in proper order. When Naruto opened his eyes, he had found Sasuke staring at him with an unreadable expression. Grounding himself before he began to explain things, Naruto felt as though he was about to have Sasuke walk out. 

“He was kidnapped in the early morning hours,” Naruto finally said when Sasuke started the car and started to drive out of the parking lot. He watched as traffic passed them by; trying to figure out just how to word the next part. He wasn’t good at explaining a lot of things and vampires were one thing that was hard as hell to tell someone. 

“Who kidnapped him?” Sasuke asked as his hands tightened around the steering wheel. His knuckles were turning white with the force of his grip. 

“Vampires.” Naruto answered stoically, rubbing a hand over his face. The leather of the glove was thin and smooth so it wouldn’t irritate his skin. 

“You’re fucking with me.” Sasuke’s voice was barely above a growl and there was hint of murder in the inflection of his tone. 

“They’re real. The fact that they exist has been covered up by centuries. But you have clairvoyants and mediums like me who know the truth.” Naruto kept his tone even and smooth so that he wouldn’t agitate Sasuke any further. 

“Why haven’t you revealed their existence?” 

“Because the world wouldn’t be able to handle what is out there. There used to be a family that did nothing but hunt the bad creatures, but they stopped and disappeared. Their name was wiped from legend and no one knows what happened to them. There are a few Hunters left in the world who keep it safe, but they aren’t many in number.” Naruto’s hand twitched in his lap as he tried to think of how else to explain everything when Sasuke caught his hand. 

“There’s no need for that. I understand perfectly.” Sasuke said, his face eerily stony. It was like he had understood exactly what Naruto was saying without needing more. 

“That’s a first. But I know the vampire who took your brother. He murdered a little girl not too long ago in her room and left her body there. The fact that Itachi is missing is good and means that he’s alive. If he were a newly turned vampire there would be a slew of murders.” Naruto rubbed his temples as flashbacks of his visions popped up in his mind again. 

It happened when Naruto touched too many things in a too short time frame. His brain couldn’t process everything and he ended up passing out under the onslaught of never ending visions. He couldn’t even warn Sasuke as he blacked out and his head fell back against the headrest. Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he watched visions from a few weeks ago pass before him. 

Sasuke almost wrecked the car when he saw Naruto passed out in the seat beside him. He didn’t know where the man lived and couldn’t take him home. Sasuke had considered the hospital but he didn’t think it would be a good thing since Naruto was a clairvoyant and God only knew what Naruto would see there touching the equipment and bed sheets. 

He was sure that Naruto had a doctor he saw that was aware of his abilities but with Naruto unconscious, it was impossible to track them down. Sasuke would have to take Naruto to his home and hope he woke up soon. He didn’t like the idea but it was the only one he had until Naruto woke up. It seemed as though whatever made Naruto pass out had exhausted him as he slept. 

Sasuke was able to keep his eyes on the road while he watched Naruto. The young man seemed much more relaxed in this state and not on edge. When Sasuke parked the car, he turned it off and sat back, just studying Naruto without interruption. It was amazing just how different a person was when they were sleeping. There were mannerisms that weren’t present before and if a person spoke in their sleep, you could learn even more about them. 

Naruto made no sound as he breathed lightly. His chest rose with every breath, up and down like it was supposed to. Sasuke had to admit to himself that he was intrigued by the way the sun caught Naruto’s face and highlighted his skin. The tan flesh shone under the warm light and Naruto shifted before waking up, blinking his blue eyes in confusion as the moment was broken when he turned to Sasuke. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pass out on you. Sometimes when I do multiple visions in a row, my brain can’t process it. I pass out while I recuperate so I can function normally. If I didn’t, I would assume the identity of one of the people in the vision.” Naruto’s voice was husky with sleep and Sasuke couldn’t help the small spark of arousal that flared through him. He tamped down on it and snuffed it out before it could become more. Itachi’s life was more important right now than something as trivial as pleasure. 

“It’s alright. I brought you to my house because I figured you wouldn’t be able to go to a normal hospital.” Sasuke said as he opened his door and stepped out of the vehicle. 

Naruto followed suit and whistled when he saw Sasuke’s home. It was a large cabin set in the woods with windows that were two stories high. Naruto wondered how one person could live in such a large home by themselves. There weren’t any neighbors for miles around that Naruto could see. Large trees blocked the view and the rolling hills didn’t help as well. 

When they entered the cabin, Naruto whistled at the space that was there. It was just so much that he couldn’t fathom exactly why one person needed this much. The decoration wasn’t done by interior designers it seemed with the pictures that lined the walls. There weren’t any paintings to be seen anywhere in the front part of the cabin that would make Sasuke out like he was a snob. 

“Make yourself at home. Is there anything you want to drink?” Sasuke asked, playing the hospitable host. 

“Just water is fine. I think I’m gonna sit down for a few moments.” Naruto said as he took a step forward only to stumble a bit. 

Sasuke was quick to catch Naruto around the waist and steadied him. He looked down and noticed just how flushed the other was in the face. Sasuke frowned and helped Naruto the couch despite his protests. He gently sat the other on the furniture and pressed the back of his hand against Naruto’s forehead, much like Itachi had done for him. There was no heat against his flesh and Sasuke felt oddly relieved. The past few days with Naruto had been trying as he tried to keep a tight grip on himself. 

“Well, you’re not feverish. That’s a good sign. You’re probably just tired from all the running we’ve been doing. Get some rest, you can crash here without any interruptions. I don’t mind.” Sasuke said gently as though he were afraid to speak any louder.

“Are you sure? I mean, I have my own place and I can have you take me home.” Naruto said as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt again. He didn’t want to impose on Sasuke and he was sure he was wearing his welcome out with how much time he had spent tracking Itachi. 

“I’m sure. I’ve been dragging you all over the place trying to find Itachi. It’s not fair to you since I know you’re up late at night. We should have started at Itachi’s apartment in the first place. I admit, I was wrong to give a few of his belongings I had here.” Sasuke had refused to take Naruto to Itachi’s apartment and had given him a few things from the apartment that Itachi had touched. 

“You win, you win. I’ll rest up here for a bit before I begin looking again.” Naruto said as he held his hands up in defeat. He hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in the past few days and an uninterrupted sleep sounded like heaven right now. With a nod to Sasuke, he took his shoes off and laid down on the couch; drifting to sleep in just a few short minutes. 

A few hours Naruto woke to the sound of something sizzling in a frying pan. The smell of grease and hamburger invaded his nose; beckoning Naruto to wake up from his nap. Sitting up he stretched and glanced around the room. It was a bit fuzzy since his glasses weren’t on his nose. He squinted until he found them on the glass coffee table in front of him. 

Naruto picked them up and placed the glasses on his face. He was relieved when the world came back into focus again. The blurriness of the world without the damn things gave Naruto a headache and he was terrified of contacts or else he would have invested in them instead. 

Following the smell in the air, Naruto made his way to the kitchen and watched Sasuke cook. The man was deep in concentration and probably hadn’t heard Naruto get up. The way Sasuke moved was almost like art. He was graceful with his movements despite his upbringing and Naruto had to wonder if it was somehow ingrained into him. 

Naruto allowed his mind to roam over the past few days. Sasuke had been prickly at first and hardly spoke to Naruto unless he necessarily had to. It wasn’t until Naruto started to get hints of what could have happened to Itachi. The visions Naruto had were barely whispers of what could have happened to Itachi but they weren’t enough to actually tell Naruto. It was all he needed though to have Sasuke warming up to him. Naruto wasn’t stupid and knew that Sasuke was subtly flirting with him. 

Naruto made a noise as he shifted on his feet and caught Sasuke’s attention. He smiled when Sasuke’s gaze turned to him and shuffled his arms from their position. He walked further into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Sasuke resumed his work. Naruto was content just to watch him work as he made dinner. 

“Why do you help people?” Sasuke asked with his back turned to Naruto. His tone was curious and held a hint of actually wanting to know the answer. 

“My parents died when I was young under mysterious circumstances. It was how I met Hunters for the first time and how I gained my contacts.” Naruto answered with a sad smile. 

“They helped me find a good home until I was old enough to live by myself. I was a clairvoyant from birth and my parents knew how to handle me. But strangers who didn’t know what I was, wouldn’t. They helped me and I wanted to follow them. I have a gift and I needed to put it to good use.” 

“You must have been young for them to have such an influence on you.” Sasuke had finished up the hamburgers and placed them on buns. He set a plate in front of Naruto before the oven timer went off. 

“They did good things and I just wanted to as well.” Naruto said softly as if he were lost in his thoughts. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes, realizing that he’d been lost again. 

“I think I might understand. Itachi was the same way when he was still around. It didn’t matter how bizarre the case may have seemed he took it when other doctors refused to. He had a heart of gold.” It was Sasuke’s turn to be lost in his thoughts; his hands pausing with a pan of fries in them. 

Naruto found a set of pot holders on the table and used them to take the pan from Sasuke. He set it on the table and took the other’s hand for comfort and squeezed it gently. Naruto didn’t to say anything, he was sure that Sasuke could see what he was thinking and offering his deepest condolences. Itachi’s disappearance was taking its toll on Sasuke; Naruto could see that easily with how he moved sluggishly. He made a vow that he would find Itachi and bring him back. 

~*~

The house had been empty when Naruto and Sasuke had found it. Not a light had been on when they drove past it and told them that they could easily slip in and out. There were no cars at the house which meant that hopefully the vampires weren’t home or there wasn’t one guarding Itachi. When they had been coming out to investigate this house, Naruto had brushed up against a fence when they stopped to look for the road and he couldn’t help the vision that took over when the flesh of his wrist pressed against the wood. Itachi’s struggling body could be seen in an old beat up truck and Naruto knew they were close. 

Naruto’s face was stoic as he took in the scene when they entered the house. It was trashed with clothes and various bouts of garbage laying on the floor. The stench that rose from the floorboards told Naruto that many people had died in this particular house. He just hoped that Itachi was still alive and not part of the stench. Naruto looked to the side and saw that Sasuke was grimacing at the smell. 

Carefully they walked through the hall and looked into the first room they saw. There was no sign of Itachi and they moved on. Room by room passed and there was no sign of Sasuke’s brother. Naruto could see that Sasuke was stiff with anticipation and worry. He knew that Sasuke’s hope was deflating with every step they took and every room they searched. It wasn’t until they were on the second story that they found Itachi on a bed. 

If it weren’t for the slow rising of Itachi’s chest, Naruto would have thought he was dead. In an instant Sasuke was by his brother’s side checking him over. Itachi was paler than normal and he looked as though he could die at any moment. Naruto knew it was due to blood loss and not being able to replenish that blood. The vampires had given Itachi a night’s reprieve. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Naruto said as he put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. Between the two of them they were be able to get him out of the house and to a hospital; Sasuke sitting in the back of Naruto’s car petting Itachi’s hair the whole ride. 

A few hours they were at the hospital and finally the doctor came out of the doors. His expression was grim as Sasuke stood to his feet and went to him when his name was called. Naruto watched as the two men interacted and he could only deduce that it was good news. 

“Thank you, doctor.” Sasuke said when the man moved away from him to tend to another patient. Naruto was in the corner and had watched the whole interaction with sharp eyes. 

He waited a few moments before approaching Sasuke and looked through the glass and into the room where Itachi laid. The man was even paler in person but then again, having your blood drained almost daily to the point of death did that. Naruto was just glad he had been able to find Itachi and had gotten him out when he did. The man wouldn’t have lasted much longer under those circumstances. 

“How is he?” Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke wouldn’t come out and say it straight. He needed to be prompted and Naruto had learned that the hard way the past week in their search. 

“He’ll live. He just needs his blood replenished.” Sasuke answered as he rubbed his temples warily. It was like he was trying to be strong and bear a heavy weight on his shoulders. 

“I’m glad to hear that. He should be safe from now on since the doctors gave him some medication. Vampires hate the taste of blood that had been medication, it ruins the pure taste.” Naruto said softly, placing a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder in comfort. “I have a list of instructions here for when Itachi returns home. This list will protect him for the rest of his life whether he’s in his home or out in the neighborhood.” 

Sasuke took the list and glanced down at it, reading the instructions briefly before folding it and placing it in his wallet. Naruto knew that the list would help them survive if the vampires ever came back for Itachi. He knew deep in his bones they would since perfect blood always attracted the things. Naruto had known a few Hunters and sent them on these vampires trail. Hopefully he would hear good news in a few days and wouldn’t have to worry about them. He had told Sasuke about his plan and surprisingly he had agreed. 

“Thank you for everything, Naruto. This means a lot. The money will be transferred tonight into your account as we agreed on.” Sasuke said, his voice held no room for argument just like it had when they first met. 

“Yeah, it’s no problem really.” Naruto ran a hand through his hair as a blush crept over his cheeks.

It was awkward between them now because Naruto had no reason to stay at the hospital and he knew he had to go. He didn’t want to go, though. Naruto wanted to stay and help Sasuke through this but he really had no place and no right to be here. He didn’t want to leave but Naruto didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. 

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” Sasuke asked, able to easily read Naruto’s face. It was strange to be able to guess someone’s thoughts just from a look after knowing them for only a short time. 

“Yeah. I have other cases to work on right now. There’s no rest for me.” Naruto’s smile was crooked as he directed it at Sasuke. “I’ll see you around, Sasuke.” 

“Before you go, shake my hand without your glove on.” Sasuke said, tilting his head as he examined Naruto curiously. 

“Uh, sure.” Naruto answered nervously as he pulled the leather glove off his hand and shook the other’s gently. 

Just like how they first met, there was no vision from Sasuke. Wonderment passed over Naruto’s face; almost like he was a child who had found his favorite toy under the Christmas tree. It was endearing to see on the other man and Sasuke committed it to memory. Naruto took his hand and smiled as he put it away again so he wouldn’t accidently touch something as he left without another word to Sasuke. 

Sasuke stared after Naruto with calculating eyes. There was something between them and he couldn’t deny that. He had watched Naruto the past few days and had become intrigued. No matter what Naruto saw, he had always stayed himself. It was engaging to see the man as Sasuke watched every move of Naruto’s body. 

There had been nothing but comfortable conversation between them after Naruto had broken the ice between them. He had spoken of his family before they were killed in what had been considered a freak accident but actually had been murder. The connection between them had sparked a kindred relationship between them. Sasuke had never had any other family beside his parents and Itachi. Naruto Uzumaki was a puzzle Sasuke itched to solve. 

A few days later had Sasuke texting Naruto out of the blue. He had missed the other man more than he wanted to admit and couldn’t control his fingers as they moved over on the screen of his phone. Sasuke typed the question quickly and then paused. He read the message again and wondered if he should send it off to Naruto. It might be considered inappropriate but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he pressed the send button. 

Sasuke didn’t have to wait long before his phone buzzed. Trying not to seem like he was eager to read the text, he grabbed the phone and pressed the screen a bit too hard to read the text from Naruto. ‘It’s a date’ followed by a smiley face was his only answer. Sasuke smiled to himself like the cat who had caught the canary and sent off another text before returning back to work. 

~*~  
Sasuke watched Naruto as he slept on his stomach. The low light from the bathroom highlighted his caramel skin and brought out tones that Sasuke didn’t normally see. He ran a hand softly from the swell of Naruto’s butt to his back and watched the skin rise in reaction. They had been dating for three months and everything had been going smoothly. Sasuke could touch Naruto without causing him to have a vision. It was almost disconcerting and Naruto didn’t have an answer but he just went along with it. 

But Sasuke on the hand couldn’t let it go and had to know why he could touch Naruto when no one else could. He even had Itachi touch him on accident and Naruto would only get small visions, nothing like he would from a regular person. It was intriguing and Sasuke just had to know the answer to his question. 

Slender fingers drifted from Naruto’s back to his neck and gently wove circles just under Naruto’s hair line. The other man squirmed a bit before settling back down to sleep. Sasuke found it amusing that he was the only one who could ruse Naruto, no matter how deep in sleep he was, up with just a simple touch. Sometimes he wouldn’t wake but Naruto would stir just enough to let Sasuke know that he was aware of him. 

The acknowledgement made Sasuke smug and he would never deny that. Naruto was essentially his and he would never allow another to touch Naruto. Which was almost completely impossible to his satisfaction since he was the only one who could touch his skin like this. Yes, he was a possessive bastard and nothing would ever change that. He had a claim to Naruto and he would forever protect it; no matter what Sasuke had to do. 

Naruto shifted in his sleep a little before turning to his side and yawning before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times as Sasuke smiled softly. Naruto’s own lips soon mimicked Sasuke’s and he scooted over so he could be closer to Sasuke. Ever since he had found out that he could touch Sasuke, Naruto would brush against him often when they were naked. He would bask in the touch for several moments before going off to get dressed or shower. 

“Hey,” Naruto said. His voice was still groggy with sleep as he tried to sit up but Sasuke’s hand on his shoulder only pushed him back down. 

Lips connected in a slow kiss since Sasuke couldn’t help himself when Naruto just woke up. It was a need that always propelled him forward until he got what he wanted. He would never be denied though since Naruto always seemed happy to give him what he wanted. Sasuke smiled when Naruto wound his fingers in his hair and turned the kiss from something completely innocent to sex in only a few seconds. 

Not denying him, Sasuke forced Naruto’s lips open to deepen the kiss and stroked his tongue against the other’s. Eagerly it joined the game Sasuke had started of retreating only to attack again and making both of them gasp for breath when they parted. He smoothed Naruto’s hair away from his face and dove in for another kiss while he rolled his body so that he was straddling Naruto. Sasuke lowered his head to Naruto’s neck and breathed Naruto’s scent in deeply; relishing in the smell of the ocean.

Sasuke nipped gently at Naruto’s throat and caused the other to laugh gently at the action. Naruto was extremely ticklish and he never failed to laugh when they were in the middle of sex. Sasuke was used to it by now since he had learned to ignore the laughter. It was part of Naruto and he couldn’t be annoyed by it. 

The body under Sasuke shifted when teeth pressed against skin and made it prickle with desire. Naruto’s reactions to his touch, whether it be by mouth or hand, were always like a drug to Sasuke. They drove him to bring Naruto to the edge only to pull him back again and again. He couldn’t help himself when his name was said like a mantra over and over in the midst of low moans. Just thinking about it made Sasuke’s cock swell further. 

He trailed his lips from Naruto’s neck down to Naruto’s chest, leaving lovebites along the way. Sasuke liked to leave visible marks on Naruto’s as a way to tell other that he was his and no one would ever be intimate with him. Sasuke’s tongue ran over a pert nipple, flattening against it before pulling it into his mouth and biting it. 

Naruto’s small scream of pleasure had Sasuke smirking against the smooth skin of Naruto’s chest. He never tired of hearing the other’s groans when they were like this. No lover from his past could compare to Naruto; they weren’t even close to what Naruto made Sasuke feel when they were together. 

Moving from the nipples Sasuke trailed lower until the taut stomach was right under his lips. The smooth skin tasted like he always imagined and Sasuke was addicted. Open mouth kisses were placed from Naruto’s belly button to his groin. Naruto’s cock twitched with anticipation as Sasuke kissed around his hips. 

Sasuke revelled in the fact that he had been Naruto’s first. With being a clairvoyant he couldn’t touch another person skin to skin and so sex had been ruled out; that was until Sasuke had come along. Naruto was addicted after their first time together and couldn’t stop Sasuke even if he wanted to. 

The touch of another was something Naruto couldn’t indulge in his entire life. From birth he had never known what the touch of another’s flesh had felt like and when Sasuke came along, Naruto had opened himself up to him. There had been fears and concerns with the act of sex itself. Sasuke had soothed Naruto’s fears with light touches and reassurance that he wouldn’t leave him after they had sex the first time. 

Sasuke kissed the tip of Naruto’s cock the precum already pearling at the tip. Quickly Sasuke’s tongue flicked down over the head to lick at the vein underneath the swelling cock. He loved how sensitive Naruto was to his touch, whether it was his hands or mouth. There was a great satisfaction in knowing that Sasuke was the one who could drive Naruto to the brink of release and then send him over the edge. 

It was a heady power and it swelled Sasuke’s ego even further than what it had been previously. Sasuke sucked along Naruto’s cock. His eyes looking up to noticed how Naruto’s chest rose and fell with every deep breath and how a moan would slip through without notice. This was what Sasuke loved seeing; Naruto coming undone by his touch alone. 

Slowly, Sasuke moved down to press his lips against Naruto’s balls, lighting touching them with his lips before he encouraged his lover to roll over. With Naruto essentially being a virgin, Sasuke had to show him the ropes so to speak and had enjoyed every aspect of exploration with Naruto. 

Using his hands, Sasuke spread Naruto’s cheeks apart to reveal his shuddering hole. It had taken some wining and dining in order for him to convince Naruto that rimming could be pleasurable and once he had his way, Naruto was always up to the action. Sasuke slipped his tongue over Naruto’s crack slowly. 

The thighs under his hands trembled when Sasuke’s tongue dipped in past the muscle. A small keening noise slipped from Naruto’s lips when he pushed deeper in. Sasuke’s left hand moved forward and cupped Naruto’s balls in his palm. Slowly, he caressed them and just basked in Naruto’s pleasured whines as he worked Naruto’s ass and balls in tandem. 

Naruto was close to the edge when Sasuke pulled his mouth away from Naruto’s ass. He reached for the lube that was on the nightstand and spread it over his fingers to rub his finger over Naruto’s hole. It sunk in with little resistance up to the first knuckle and Sasuke twisted it. Slowly Sasuke added finger after finger allowing Naruto to adjust to him. 

Drawing them out, Sasuke lined his cock up with Naruto’s ass. He pressed the head of his cock to the hole and pushed in inch by inch. Naruto’s heat clenched tight around him, pulling him deeper. Sasuke bit into Naruto’s shoulder when he was fully seated into him. It took everything he had to stay still so he wouldn’t blow right there. Naruto never ceased to amaze him. 

“Move, Sasuke...” Naruto rasped. His voice was rugged with sex and desire. It was desire directed at Sasuke only. 

Sasuke complied with Naruto’s wish and moved his hips. The sound of their flesh slapping filled the room and almost covered the small moans leaving Naruto’s mouth. Sasuke tried to crawl into Naruto as he slammed in over and over again. He couldn’t help himself as he pushed deep one last time and spilled his seed. Sasuke’s hand was coated with the warm rush of Naruto’s orgasm. 

When they fell to the bed in a rush Sasuke was able to land on his back and cradle Naruto’s body to him. A blond head rested on his chest and Sasuke threaded his fingers through it and thought about how his life was so different before Naruto had entered it. He’d been approachable at the best of times and he was sure that people spoke about him behind his back. 

Sasuke had never cared about that though. He wanted to rise further than his parents had in their lives and had done so on his own. He loved them, that was never in question. He just wanted to provide a better for his own family whenever he made it. Sasuke was always aware that he would have to adopt or hire a surrogate mother. He could see a future with Naruto and pulled him closer. There was no doubt that Sasuke would do whatever he could to keep Naruto by his side. 

“What are you thinking about?” Naruto asked, propping his head up on his hands and using Sasuke’s chest as a pillow. 

“You and how you’ve changed me.” Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes at Naruto’s doubtful expression. “I’m more approachable now, I’m told. I even greet my secretary now and I’m sure she believes I’m possessed.” 

“Well, you do have a glow about you,” Naruto teased. He reached up and brushed his nose against Sasuke’s gently, smiling. “You’re not pregnant are you?”

“Of course not, idiot. It’s impossible for me to be pregnant.” But the smile on Sasuke’s face gave him away as he faked anger at Naruto. He cherished these moments with Naruto the most because these were the ones where there were no masks. 

“Well, I can still tease you.” Naruto laughed and closed the distance between their lips. They lost themselves in the slow kiss, knowing the promise that lied within it.


End file.
